First one
by spiritualnekohime4
Summary: Matthew looks back on his childhood memories on his 1st 'job'. Loosely based on the song first of the year equinox by skrillex.


**Neko-chan: This is a a one-shot that sort of has to do with 'first of the year' by skrillex. Enjoy**

Matthew always knew that he was different. He could do things that other people couldn't do. He only had two real friends. His polar bear, Kumajiro, his parents got him before they had started to ignore him for his older twin. He didn't really care that his family forgot him. He loved them deeply, but he knew he was placed in this world, not to be loved and remembered, but for something different.

His other friend was a mysterious being, who held no name. Only Matthew could see him. He was tallish and dark. He always seemed to have a darkish cloud around him, but the figure was never depressed or sad. It was this being that taught Matthew how to do the things he does.

Today Matthew is a grown man who has some close friends. He still had Kumajiro, though he still constantly forgot his name. The mysterious figure was no longer part of his life. He had left when Matthew had hit puberty, sounding and acting a little more tough.

What Matthew did as a child was like a morbid job.

Matthew still remembers the first time he completed a job. He was playing with Kuma, when he saw the clouded figure approach him. "Hello again. Do you want to play with me and Kuma." said a little 7 year old Matthew pointing to his polar bear. "Not today my small companion. Have you been practicing what I have showed you?" asked the shadowy being. "Yes, I have. Look!" said Matthew, a small smile on his lips. Matthew stood up and started to move his hands around, his small violet eyes gaining some red specks. He stared directly at one of his toys before moving his fingers around his eyes void of emotion. The toy then started to twitch violently and was lifted of the ground. He then made a wringing motion which was imitated by his little toy. "See! I don't even get tired anymore." replied the little Canadian, after putting it down on the ground, his eyes back to normal. The shadow looked at the small child before giving him a warm smile and a 'congtadulations'. "You see. Not only am I your friend, but I also work for a group that gets rid of bad guys. I was wondering if you wanted to help me do my job?" asked the figure. "But isn't that what a hero does. Alfred says that he will be the Hero, so I can't take the limelight away from him." Matthew said, a small bit of sadness could be seen in his eyes. "But you will be like a secret hero. You will get to help a lot of people." "Well. Okay then." replied a now happier Mattie.

The being had explained his job to Matthew, saying that he catches bad people and kills them. Matthew didn't react in fear when he found out he would have to kill people. He said that as long as he was helping, he didn't mind.

His first job was at the local park. The being said that he had to act cute, not like it was hard for the little child. Matthew played around a bit before deciding he would go 'home'. He got up and left, heading straight into an alley, which led to a deserted subway. He noticed that the person he was to kill was following him. He acted as if he didn't know he was being followed and walked down into the deserted subway. He waited down there for the man. His friend had told him that this man kidnapped little kids, and hurt them.

When the man showed up, he had a bottle in one hand and a wet cloth on the other. He smiles at Matthew and pulled out some candy, walking towards the little child slowly. Matthew put his hands out, making it look like he was going to grab the candy, when his eyes turned from violet to almost completely red. Before he knew what was happening, the man froze in his spot and stared at little Matthew. He saw his red eyes, but then saw a cloud of what looked like smoke surround the young boy.

Matthew started to move his fingers around, his face void of all emotion. The man before him was crying out in pain, before young Mattie threw him into the wall, knocking him out. The man saw that he was in his house, figuring that what he just experienced was a nightmare. He turned to look at his collection of toys, all from the children he had kidnapped and murdered. He suddenly had hands covering his eyes, dragging him behind.

The man awoke to find that he was alive. He turned around to see if it was all just a horrible nightmare, but he was sadly mistaken. Little Matthew lifted his arms again, taking the man up with them. He was thrown into the wall again, but he stayed awake. What he saw greatly frightened him. Behind the child was a dark shadow just staring at him. The shadowy being made a flicking motion, which the little boy in front of him repeated. He suddenly felt a great pain in his chest, that he cried out "AAARRGGGHHH!" Before he could do anything else, he felt his body being completely grasped by some unknown force coming from the little boy and the unnatural shadow behind him. Again, before he could comprehend what was happening to him, he saw the little bow give him a small smirk before doing a wringing motion. All of a sudden, the man felt as though his life was being wrung out. He saw the boy grin at him, like had just gotten a huge praise, before his vision and feeling went black for the rest of his life.

When Matthew was finished with the dead man, he turned towards his friends, a small smile on his face, his eyes completely back to normal, a drop of blood right on his cheek. "Did I do good?" he asked his dark friend. "You did wonderful." said the friend, a small smile on his face to. Matthew hugged him saying a quick and quiet 'thank you' before going over to the body and dipping one of his fingers into the pooling blood. He then stood up and walked over to a wall, making a tally mark with the blood. He then turned towards his friend, who was holding out his hand. Matthew grasped it, and they both appeared in the small boys room. He walked over to his bathroom and washed his hands, before coming out and going towards his bed. He decided to take a nap, so his friend left him with Kumajiro before dissapearing, saying that he would be back again.

Through out the time Matthew worked with his friend, he would always ask to go back to the subway, to make a tally mark for everyone one of his victims. Now that he looked back, he remembered that his final victim was also in that subway, completing 1,000 bad people.

Matthew no longer killed, but he still had his power that he would use when no one was looking.

Matthew was pulled out of his memories when his boyfriend, Gillbert, called him over. "Yo! Birdie! We have to go now, come on." With that, Matthew stood up and walked over to his lover, a smile still in place from remembering his memories.

**Neko-chan: So I wanted to make it a little dark. It is loosely based on the skrillex video. I just love it. I might make a a fic for the 'bangarang'. Review**


End file.
